dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Glowfly
Mob= 10% |runSpeed = 8 |spawnFrom = |spawnCode = "glowfly" |walkSpeed = 6 |specialAbility = Emits light.}} |-| Item= ( ) |image = Glowfly_Item.png |perk = Can be murdered for |spoil = Does not spoil |stack = Does not stack}} A Glowfly is a passive Mob exclusive to the Hamlet DLC. It spawns from Exotic Flowers. It emits a small radius of light around itself. Glowflies have a 10% chance to drop a Light Bulb when killed. Glowflies can be caught using a Bug Net, turning it into an inventory item much like Bees. Murdering the item form places one Light Bulb in the inventory. Effectively, at the cost of using a Bug Net, a 100% drop chance for a Light Bulb can be guaranteed. They are affected by a Bug B'Gone and will die if they touch the Noxious Cloud. Unlike most other living creatures that can be kept in the inventory, Glowflies in item form do not have a starvation timer and can be stored forever. Like Rabbits, their item form does not stack, requiring an inventory space per Glowfly. Glowflies are considered innocent creatures. Killing one increases the player's naughtiness by one point, potentially causing Krampus to spawn. Life Cycle 10% |runSpeed = 0 |spawnFrom = |spawnCode = "glowfly_cocoon" |walkSpeed = 0 |specialAbility = Hatches into }} Towards the end of the Temperate Season, Glowflies start spawning in vastly increased amounts. Usually, this behavior lasts for one to two days. After that, at a certain point, all Glowflies on screen will drop on the ground and form Glowfly Cocoons. Additionally, Great Leafy Stalks have a chance to spawn Glowfly Cocoons around them. They will do so regardless of the player's proximity to them, similarly to Puddles. Glowfly Cocoons can be attacked. Killing them has a 10% chance to drop a Light Bulb. After about a day's time, Glowfly Cocoons hatch into Rabid Beetles. Rabid Beetle 10%, 20% 100%, 60% ( ) |attackPeriod = 2 |attackRange = 2 |runSpeed = 12 |sanitydrain = -?/min |spawnFrom = , ( ) (2%) |spawnCode = "rabid_beetle"}} A Rabid Beetle is a hostile Mob exclusive to the Hamlet DLC. It spawns from Glowfly Cocoons after a few days. Rabid Beetles have a 10% chance to drop a Light Bulb, and a 20% chance to drop a Chitin on death. Unlike Glowflies, they cannot be caught with a Bug Net; instead, a Trap will catch them, turning them into inventory items. Doing so grants a guaranteed Light Bulb and a 60% chance to drop a Chitin. Unlike most other living creatures that can be kept in the inventory, but like Glowflies, Rabid Beetle''' 'in item form do not have a starvation timer and can be stored forever. Like Rabbits, their item form does not stack, requiring an inventory space per Rabid Beetle. They are affected by a Bug B'Gone and will die if they touch the Noxious Cloud. Behavior Glowflies wander around aimlessly, very often turning to fly in another random direction. They appear to flee from players within a close proximity. Glowflies have a limited lifespan; they despawn if the player moves too far away. Likewise, they can only spawn near the player. Monsters may target Glowflies if they normally attack other creatures, such as Snaptooths. Unlike the larva Glowfly, the mature Rabid Beetle is aggressive. It will attack any other creature or player on sight, except its own kind. The Rabid Beetle will cry out, signaling it has found a target and will proceed to attack. Rabid Beetles can eat any meat items left on the ground. After hatching, they have a lifespan of about one day. Tips * Glowflies and Rabid Beetles that died from a Noxious Cloud drop Light Bulbs at half freshness. Trivia * The Rabid Beetle appears to be visually inspired by the Coccinellidae, also known as a ladybug or ladybird. The tuft of blonde hair may also be a reference to this nickname. * If one looks closely, they can see that the "tongue" of a Rabid Beetle is in fact a Glowfly's tail. Gallery Glowfly Nest.jpg|Glowfly cocoons spawning Rabid Beetles after a full moon. RWP 236 Glowfly Concept Art.jpg|Concept art for the Glowfly and Rabid Beetle from ''Rhymes with Play #236. Glowfly Sleeping.png|A sleeping Glowfly. Glowfly Dead.png|A dead Glowfly. Rabid Beetle Sleeping.png|A sleeping Rabid Beetle. Rabid Beetle Dead.png|A dead Rabid Beetle. vi:Bọ Phát Quang Category:Hamlet Category:Animals Category:Passive Creatures Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Sanity Loss Category:Periodic Threat Category:Innocents